Pure Ecstasy
by AstraeltheDestroyer
Summary: Bella was changed and now that she feels better she wants to give Edward a little something something. :D It's a lemon, lot's of graphic detail. Read if you want.


**_Yeah well I don't expect too many reviews for this. They are very much appreciated though, if you like review. Maybe I'll write more if I get some good reviews. Well hope you enjoy. :)_**

**Pure Ecstasy**

Bella stood looking outside Edwards window, she laughed as him and his brothers wrestled roughly on the ground. It was a nice sunny day, Bella had just woken from her painful sleep. She was now a vampire. She bit her lip as she watched Edward, who was now ripping off his shirt, thinking about what she had wanted for so long. Twisted images of her and Edward ran through her head, and then there was a loud groan from out on the lawn. Edward had fallen face first into the ground, his groan was not of pain but of surprise. Edward must have heard because he looked up at the window and smiled widely. Bella laughed loudly and waved to him then walked to his couch.

It had only been two seconds before the door burst open and Edward came running in. He grabbed Bella and picked her up, hugging her tightly and spinning her around.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I feel perfect!" She smiled and kissed him back.

They stood in that position smiling at each other for a few seconds before Bella had a good idea, "Edward? Do you think maybe we could go for a swim?"

Edward smiled at her and nodded, "I'll tell you what. Give me a few minutes to get my family out of the house. That way we could be all alone."

The words, "all alone" , echoed through Bella's mind, she shivered in ecstasy, then smiled and nodded at Edward.

It only took a few minutes for everyone to leave the house, the second everyone was gone Edward picked Bella up and headed down to their indoor pool. They swam and laughed for about a half an hour then Bella couldn't take it any longer. She wrapped her legs around Edwards waist and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward stopped playing and became serious in an instant, he too had wanted this for a while. He swam towards the wall of the pool and pressed Bella's back to the smooth tile.

They were completely silent now, staring passionately into each others eyes, Bella was finally able to give herself to Edward completely.

Edward lightly brushed his lips across hers, Bella closed her eyes and inhaled his sweet scent.

"I'm so glad you smell the same." She laughed quietly.

"Same here." Edward breathed.

Edward stared into her eyes a little longer and then quickly, yet softly, he placed his lips on hers. Bella parted her mouth slightly and ran her soft bubble gum tongue slowly across Edwards bottom lip. He inhaled deeply and touched her tongue with his, he smiled as she sighed.

Without removing his mouth from her's he spoke softly, "Would you like me to continue?"

Bella's answer was more than enough to tell him to keep going. This time she didn't hesitate to kiss him hard and passionate. Her tongue twisted and danced with Edwards in wild ecstasy. His hands were on Bella's sides, he slowly caressed her back as they kissed. In one movement he had Bella's bathing suit top unhooked. Without breaking the kiss he managed to slip it off over her head and his right hand cupped her right breast somewhat roughly. Bella gasped at the sudden rough touch, finally breaking their long kiss.

Edward stared at her perfect breasts and slowly massaged her erect nipple with his right thumb. Bella sighed and leaned her head against the cold tile wall of the pool. Edward watched as Bella licked her lips and bit them delicately. He smirked then trailed light kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and then stopping right above her areola. He was again teased her nipple, then cautiously took it in his mouth, sucking roughly on the tip. Bella moaned loudly in excitement. Bella squirmed slightly as he pulled away, then hesitantly grabbed his hands and moved them down her stomach and to the waist band of her bikini.

Edwards fingers trembled as he pulled her light brown bottoms down. He moaned quietly as he caught the sight Bella's most private parts. He moaned again as Bella's hands grabbed tightly onto his fully erect penis. She pulled down his shorts and began to massage it carefully. Edward placed his head on Bella's collarbone, gingerly placing kisses on her smooth neck.

He was nearing his climax when he grabbed Bella's hips desperately and in one quick movement they were out of the water and on the cold, hard cement ground. Bella gasped in shock as her back met the icy floor, but the cold was quickly forgotten when Edward once more kissed her madly on the lips, his tongue tangled with hers and she groaned loudly into his mouth.

She grabbed Edward's auburn hair and tugged gently on it, causing him to moan. He broke the kiss and trailed light kisses down her neck and stomach until he was just above her hot spot. He passed it, teasingly, and kissed her most inner thigh. Smiling widely he blew ice cold air onto her hot spot and Bella gasped and moaned in delight.

"Edward!" She breathed, "Edward, take me now. I can't take it any longer."

Edward nodded and placed his erection against her opening, he didn't enter just yet.

"This might hurt baby." He exhaled, shivering slightly, he wanted to be in her so bad, but he refused to hurt her.

"I know, just go slow." She closed her eyes and inhaled.

Edward slowly pushed forward, giving her time to adjust to his size. She was breathing sharply but she didn't look like she was in any pain, so he pushed in some more. He began to pant, his eyes rolled back as he began to feel her warm wetness. He looked up to see Bella's face, her eyes were shut tight and tears flowed down her face. Her tear ducts must have still held some water.

"B-Bella, God, do y-you want me to s-stop." Edward was shaking from so much pleasure.

"No, please don't, just go faster, maybe it will stop hurting sooner." She whispered, her voice echoing the pain her face showed.

He nodded then fiercely pushed himself all the way in. He grunted in pain and euphoria as he too adjusted to her tightness.

"Edward!" Bella moaned, her eyes now relaxing.

Edward began pumping back and forth slowly. Bella began to pant more as he picked up his speed. Her finger nails scraped along his marble skinned back and he moaned louder than before.

"Bella!!" He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm! Edward!" she moaned. Her hips began to rotate against his hips and he bgean to thrust inside her more and ore furiously.

Edward felt her walls begin to squeeze around his penis. He panted, never wanting this feeling to stop but he knew she was almost done. She began yelling now, louder and louder as he drove harder and harder inside of her

"God dammit Bella!" He moaned loudly into her ear.

Just then Bella arched her back, her stomach pressed tightly against his, and she moaned louder than ever. Edward gasped as she climaxed, he wasn't yet done so he kept pumping into her. She groaned again and her vaginal walls became tighter and tighter as a second orgasm occurred.

"Edward." She whispered, panted.

Edward moaned her name loudly as he came to a stop. His penis shuddered inside her and slowly went limp. He stayed inside her for a moment then removed himself cautiously. Bella shivered and murmured tenderly as he did this.

Edward laid his head gently on Bella's chest and sighed. She tangled her fingers into his hair and exhaled.

"How was that?" Edward asked quietly, he was lightly fiddling with Bella's pink nipple.

"Mmm... I've never felt so good." She whispered back.

Edward smiled and looked up into Bella's now topaz eyes. He kissed her lips softly, placing his tongue in her mouth once more. "I love you Isabella."

"Mmm, I love you too Edward."


End file.
